Referring now to FIG. 1, an exploded perspective view of a traditional backlight module structure is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, a backlight module 100 comprises a positioning frame 102, a light guide plate (LGP) 104 and a set of stacked optical films 106. For example, the optical films 106 can be a diffuser sheet 108, a prism brightness enhancement film of X axis 110a and a prism brightness enhancement film of Y axis 110b. The positioning frame 102 is formed with a plurality of notches 112. Meanwhile, the LGP 104 is formed with LGP flanges 104a corresponding to the notches 112, and each of the optical films 106 is formed with film flanges 114 corresponding to the notches 112, wherein the LGP 104 and the optical films 106 are placed into the notches 112 of the positioning frame 102 through the alignment between the notches 112, the LGP flanges 104a and the film flanges 114. Thus, the LGP 104 and the optical films 106 can be horizontally retained in the positioning frame 102.
However, the outline of the LGP 104 and the optical films 106 of the backlight module must provide structures of flanges or notches, which are formed by forming and then cutting the LGP 104 and the optical films 106, so that the cost is relatively high due to the cutting operation.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a light guide plate fixture thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.